


沉沦与否

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rescue, Talking, happy new year
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 关于一次营救。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	沉沦与否

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Timeflies & Katie Sky---Monsters  
> Attention：随手写，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

**「他正在打捞一只怪物。」**

六道骸闭着眼。他已经被关在营养舱里十年了。永恒的静谧笼罩着他，只有输液管中那汩汩流动的不知名液体的声音机械地填充着他的大脑，借着他骨骼的纹理一直传导到它该去的皮层。他的大脑过分活跃，作为幻术师的精神力足够让他的意识剥离，不受这具身体的束缚，借着任何一道符咒、任何一点伤口和血脉搭建的桥梁去往他想去的地方，在无形的高速公路上赤足奔跑。但他并没有离开。他只是微微蹙着眉，哪怕知道自己什么也不可能听见，仍然努力在听；知道自己什么也不可能看见，仍然试图透过眼皮去看：

他知道——不要问他为什么知道，就像不要问风为何带来落叶的消息，蜂蝶为何知晓夏花的盛期，雪如何预知来年的稻讯——总之，他知道那个人来了，那个他一直讨厌的、从来没有如此讨厌过的、未来也会一直讨厌下去的人，来到了这里。

来到了他待了十年、也被关了十年的这里：复仇者监狱。

“不要为难我们，彭格列十代。”蒙着绷带的人根本看不出表情，声音嘶哑得像是被火炙烤过。这是一群没有面容和自我的人，是笼罩西西里的无处不在的暗影。

沢田纲吉在很久之前就认识他们，但这可能只是单方面的。毕竟，从未见过真容、通过姓名、明了背景的人，也能算是“认识”吗？有时他甚至没法确定，每次和他接洽的是不是同一个人：他们都太像了，只要换身装扮，就压根没法认出谁是谁。

但他有作弊的工具。他的超直感让他明白，不管这些人是否拥有自我，至少对他并无恶意。一切只是公事公办，没什么人情味，却也远算不上苛刻。

所以即使再一次失败，他也没有做出失态之举，只是问：“这次还是不行吗？”没人能从他温和的语气中读出，他曾如何强势地与复仇者的首领谈判，眼睛也不眨地甩出一个又一个让人心惊胆战的条件。

无表情的复仇者声音同样缺乏起伏：“不行。”

不行。沢田纲吉垂下眼。他尽人事却不愿听天命，所以这句“不行”对他来说也没有那么大的意义。这次的筹码不够，那么还有下一次……总有一天，他能够拿出足够的筹码。

他缓缓吐出一口气，换上了浅浅笑容：“既然如此，让我去看他一眼吧。”

又一次，沢田纲吉看到了被关在营养舱里的六道骸。他静静凝视着，沉静的面庞让任何人都读不懂他的心。而当他垂眸，那点感伤和无奈就也顺势掩在睫下。

十年。即使以人的一生为时间的广度，十年也是一个足够具有重量级的单位。这十年间，他从未停止过要为六道骸寻找一条走出来的路。可是他的努力却都隔着这道营养舱的舱体，透明到底，也无用到底。在舱内的那个人仍像他的学生所调侃的那般，“像个被压进了罐头的整颗凤梨，腻味又粘手”。但他是个人。

没有谁比沢田纲吉更清楚这一点：六道骸是个人。

在密封营养舱的十年，他的头发长到了腰下，从口枷中吐出的一串串规律的泡泡是他所剩无几的存活的证明，十年甚至更久没有见过阳光的皮肤苍白得足可与拘束服匹敌。每一次站在这里，隔着这道透明墙看着这个男人，沢田纲吉总难免心悸：六道骸太像是已经死去了，却比谁都活得更加倔强执着。

这样的一个人，沢田纲吉也希望，他能真的活得像个人。

**「怪物推开了他。**

**怪物推开了所有人。**

**怪物说：不要靠近。」**

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼。只是一瞬间，他就意识到，六道骸又到了他的梦中。

真是心急。下午刚看过人，回来就迫不及待地找上门了。俊美的青年即使在梦中仍温和文雅，只是没人能读到他心中促狭。

他并没有晃神太久就抬起了头。一望无际的草地一直蔓延到天边，嫩绿与湛蓝相接，多巧夺天工才能织就这样天为罩地为垫的毯？他慢慢走到了不远处的树下，走到了那个男人身后。

即使是在他的梦里，六道骸也是从来不示弱的，哪怕仅在刚刚的下午，沢田纲吉就已经再一次看过他最为狼狈、笨拙、拘束、脆弱的模样。这个男人总爱占据上风，摆着入侵者、占领者的嘴脸，好似不招人厌恶就不会说话一般。明明让任何一个人看到这个梦，都会意识到，他并不如看上去那样可怖、厌烦、富有攻击性，因为这样的人不会愿意待在这样温柔的梦境里，不会愿意站在这生意蓬勃的草地上看天空。

沢田纲吉的视线一寸寸扫过他扎在身后的长长马尾，那道柔顺的雾蓝落在他及膝的长风衣上，勾勒出瘦高的骨架。太瘦了……他忍不住在心里叹气，埋怨复仇者：对待囚犯也该有人道主义关怀，总输营养液又怎么行？这样就算赎出来了，要养回来也不知得花上多久……

“我警告过你，沢田纲吉，不要做无用功。”

他一下子回过神来，看向男人的脸。那张脸上没什么表情，非是烦躁也非是恼怒，而是非常公事公办的警告。他笑了：“今天你的心情似乎不错，骸。”

在梦境中见过这么多次，他逐渐学会了读懂这个男人的表情：笑容是他的武器，他笑，是为挑衅是为威胁是为虚张声势，却很少是因为高兴；愈是盛怒，他笑意愈盛。相反，他面无表情时，反而说明他的心情尚可。

这不是正确的交谈。六道骸不动声色地皱了皱眉。连他自己都不知道自己是否开心，这家伙怎如此武断？他试图心生不悦，但也许是因为真的被说中了，他确实没有太多恼怒。

要阻挠一个固执的家伙远比想象中更费事。第一次沢田纲吉试图救他，他附身在别人身上险些杀了沢田纲吉。那时他坚信，一次刺杀没用就两次，两次没用就十次，总有一天这家伙会知道自己是条不值得好心对待也不需要善意照顾的毒蛇。

但他没能猜到结局：农夫与蛇的对峙，最终并非是毒蛇咬死了农夫，而是农夫磨平了毒蛇的牙。而原因？“因为你并不是真的想杀我，骸。每次你都不是真的想杀我，我知道。”沢田纲吉如此解释，六道骸却绝不承认。

于是，从刺杀到辱骂，从诘责到威胁，他用尽了一切手段，却都没能拦住这个曾经在他眼里胆小又懦弱的家伙想做的这唯一一件让他厌恶得不能自已的事：想尽办法地救他。

他当然想逃离牢笼，但绝不想通过这个人的手。绝不能是这个人帮了他，谁都好，绝不能是沢田纲吉。因为对待别人，他还可以利还恩，对待沢田纲吉，他却只能做毒蛇。这是他们这段关系唯一可能、也唯一配得上的结局。

于是他恶毒地说：“不要试图来拯救我……那让我觉得恶心，沢田纲吉。”

却见沢田纲吉抬头看了看他，很是惊讶，愣了一下才笑着问：“你觉得我是在救你吗？”

“不然呢？”他讽刺至极地笑了笑。这其实是个很难回答的问题，因为不论沢田纲吉是否将这样的行为定义为「拯救」，都让六道骸感到恼怒：若是，自不必说；若否，他却也还是不高兴。这太矛盾了，可他不愿意深想。

他凝视着沢田纲吉的脸：这张脸也很讨厌，不论何时都带着温柔的笑意，带着俯视众生般的悲悯，那是一种会让人惊觉自己的弱小、卑鄙、狭隘的神情，却也是最符合这张面孔的、最该属于这个人的神情。

沢田纲吉摇了摇头：“这不是拯救，骸。我从来没想过要救你。”

“你不懂吗？我是要抓住你。你是雾，不会被任何人抓住，但唯有一样东西你无法真正舍弃。如果我想要抓住你，就只能抓住这样东西——抓住你的身体，这比什么都要有用。”

**「他抓住怪物。**

**他被怪物拽入深渊。**

**他被怪物推出水面。」**

这是个荒诞的命题：为了抓住一样东西，所以要将这样东西放出牢笼。任谁都不会被这样的逻辑说服。可就是这样漏洞百出之事，却让六道骸愣了愣。

十年的时间竟也让他能读懂这个胆小脆弱的家伙的未尽之意了：这世上没有人能抓住雾，除非他自愿被抓住，除非他待在他不愿离开的地方。

可这地方绝不会是彭格列。也许会是曾经的黑曜乐园，也许会是某个三流家族秘而不宣的地下室，也许会是某个没有人能找得到的孤岛或深林。但不会是彭格列，绝不会是彭格列，除非——

他意识到了，他和沢田纲吉之间，还有库洛姆这条剪不断的线。

可是那又怎样呢？恶意突然涌上心头。那双从小被人弄坏了的眼睛里浮动着从地狱尽头的轮盘上刻印下的数字。他心想：这样你就赢了吗，沢田纲吉？我暂时不会杀了库洛姆，我也暂时不会杀了你，可是没有人能束缚住雾。放任雾逃离的那一瞬，就是噩梦永无止境的开端，是诡谲的幻术迷惑真实、从此便再也没有真正的真实的开端。

“所以，你要做我的帮凶吗？”他如此曲解，嘴角张扬起了笑。心底的黑暗早就侵蚀出了不见底的空洞，光照不进那里，沢田纲吉自然也不能。他该如何将这个家伙拽进那不见光的地方呢？让他好好想想。或许，该开始让他做噩梦，从梦见他的母亲的死亡开始，到他的父亲、爷爷、老师，到他平时总放在嘴边的那些朋友、所谓的守护者们……

不，不行。他又否定了自己。不能让这个人和他一起待在地狱，因为这人会用光来玷污地狱彼岸花一般盛放的血腥和罪恶。

他匆匆地转了头：“不管是不是，我都不需要。”他的声音一下就冷硬了。

沢田纲吉却好奇地看了看他：“刚才，你又想做坏事了吧，骸？”

“每时每刻我都在想，想怎么杀死你才能不浪费你身上的每一滴血……”

“你刚才特别想。而且，不是这种坏事……”沢田纲吉狐疑又犹豫地说，“你像是想做一件一直想做、却知道自己做了必定会后悔的事……你在心虚吗？”

可是不等骸勃然大怒，他又自在地继续道：“不过你还是放弃了，是吗，骸？你觉得现在这样是对我更好的选择，是吗？”

可是六道骸却不答了。他意识到自己不该去试图揣度一个和自己有着全然不同的思考回路的个体，尤其是当那个个体总是温暖又软和。何况他现在已经彻底失去了耐心。他最厌恶沢田纲吉的正是这一点：无论他说出多伤人心的话，对方都只会自顾自地将其曲解为好意，在刀锋上裹上蜜糖，可那明明是意图捅向对方心口的刀。

沢田纲吉并没有试图去理解六道骸。他知道自己这辈子不可能理解这样一个人。他们有着不同的生长轨迹，遇到过太多不同的人。在他十四岁那年开始，他就知道六道骸从来不是善人，甚至可以称得上是个恶人。他从来都知道，自己要救的就是这样一个睚眦必较、是非观远比常人更偏执的恶人。

所以他也只是轻松地说出了自己擅自的揣测，却不希冀任何赞同：“骸，你总是这样……你总是拒绝我，总是说和你待在一起有这样那样的不好，就好像是要告诫我一样。我知道你不是真的厌恶我到如此地步，你只是厌恶自己，厌恶这个世界——你觉得谁和你在一起都不会有好结果。”

“我知道这么说有点奇怪，但我觉得你其实在为我好。”

“我没打算救你，我只是要抓住你而已。如果因此要和你一起被关在营养舱里，对我来说，其实那也没关系。只要不会影响到别的人，有些事我也可以为你去做，因为你也是对我来说很重要的人，你也帮过我很多次。”

“但是，你看，你明明这么想把我拽下去，现在又不愿意了。你不愿意让我沉沦，也不愿意被我拯救。那我们就在这里，就这样，保持现在的关系，不也很好吗？”

很好吗？这样半吊子的选择会是好的吗？六道骸想。

他想起了他的眼睛被敲碎的那一天。曾经雾蓝的眸染上血色。如果这个世界上有任何一种颜色能够皴染他视野中无边荒芜的黑白，那必定就是鲜艳的、血一般的红色吧。他抱持这样的信念已经很多年，拥有着这样非黑即白、非生即死的世界观也已经很多年。他绝不会为任何人动摇，绝不会为任何人放弃自己最终的选择。

但，这毕竟不是结局。这只是一个悬而未决的时间点，是谁也没有被拯救、也谁都没有落陷的时候，他或许不需要那么着急地去想结局。

噩梦或许也不需要那么快就到来。

他闭上了眼。

**「他没能打捞起怪物，怪物也没能杀死他。**

**这或许比相互杀戮的结局更好。**

**这或许也比相互拯救的结局更好。」**

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这次的故事的灵感来自BGM。这首歌我听过很多次了，今天偶尔重新听到，不知道为什么，突然觉得这首歌太适合6927了，所以就有了这次的故事。  
> 一个很简单的短篇，说来也没有什么剧情，但还是第一次试图将心中对骸和纲吉的关系的理解写出来，希望没有太OOC。在我的心里，骸和纲吉的关系是混沌的，不是一腔情愿的谁救赎谁的关系，他们就像是光和影，永远对立却也永远密不可分。因为从一开始就坚信永远无法相互理解，所以只要靠近了一点都是惊天动地。  
> 偶尔写一些没写过的cp还挺开心的。说来骸虽然人设很中二，但是形象真的很好看，所以从颜的角度出发我一直都还挺喜欢他的。  
> 别的好像也没什么可说的，那就欢迎大家去听歌吧。  
> 感谢看到这里。感谢包容我的不足。祝开心。
> 
> By璇


End file.
